Electronic key activated locking systems are widely used in hotels, motels and other rental dwellings, but are also used in some other applications. Such locking systems have a controller, typically provided in the form of a relatively simple computer, which can receive input from an electronic key via a “reader” interface, perform an authentication function determining whether or not the input from the electronic key is authorized to operate the lock, and controls a lock actuator to open the lock upon authorization.
Various technologies exist for electronic keys and reader interfaces, and these technologies typically involve the encoding of identifier data within the electronic key and the reading of the identifier data by the reader interface. Some technologies use passive keys (e.g., an RFID, card with magnetic stripe, etc.) whereas others can be active (e.g., a smartphone application which emits the identifier data in the form of a wireless signal). Similarly, various technologies exist in the art to perform the computer-implemented authorization function, and in terms of actuators to perform the physical unlocking function of the lock.
All these technologies typically require some form of maintenance to be required on the locking system. For instance, locking systems can require batteries to power the controller and the door actuator, to name two examples, and it can be required to change these batteries periodically to ensure a satisfactory operability. Some other mechanical or electronic components of the locking systems can also require maintenance.
Although known locking systems were satisfactory to a certain degree, there remained room for improvement. In particular, there was a need to facilitate the maintenance operations concerning the locking systems and/or to reduce maintenance-related costs.